A variety of machines and methods exist for the stuffing of envelopes or other closed-end products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,932 to Wanner discloses an envelope stuffing machine adapted to insert sheets of paper or the like between the sides of a cover which can be drawn apart by suction to accommodate the sheets. The device further comprises a pair of opposite perforated surfaces connected to a suction chamber and between which the envelope is introduced so as to draw the opposite sides of the envelope apart to receive the sheets to be inserted.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,701 to Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,656 to Katz et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,968 to Linder all discuss devices for the insertion of sheets into an envelope-type packet. Ward discusses a currency-holding packet and a method of forming the packet and inserting bills of currency into the packet using prior art envelope stuffers. Katz et al. discloses a system for producing a mass distributable packet wherein a web of paper is provided and cut to form sheets. The sheets are then accumulated and stacked in a hopper and the bottom sets are successively removed and packaged in a standard envelope inserter. Linder describes a device to insert printed products into an envelope using a rotating conveying member that is equipped with receiving pockets that are distributed over its circumference and can be closed and opened.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,643 to de la Vega; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,320 to Seidel et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,968 to Linder et al. all disclose devices for the transporting and inserting of flat products. Each of the references is directed to devices which may be used for the transportation of newspaper jackets and insertion of various supplemental materials therein.
As shown in the prior art, the use of machines for the stuffing of envelopes or other closed-end products is well known in the industry. However, these particular designs have not addressed the insertion of sheet articles into one or more folder pockets. Stuffing of folder pockets in the past has involved manually registering accumulated inserts, placing them in folder pockets, and folding the folder manually to produce the final product of a stuffed folder. The stuffed folder is then typically placed onto either a stack or conveyor where it is often re-checked for quality control purposes. Because this is a manual procedure, it is time consuming and subject to integrity errors, such as missing an insert or mixing the order. In addition, because of the number of repetitive motions involved, hand-stuffing folders can cause health problems.
In light of the above, there exists a need therefore for an automated folder stuffing apparatus and method that overcomes the above described shortcomings.